I'm kinda glad this wasn't my day off
by NorryScruffyLover
Summary: Tari isn't supposed to have to work today and she isn't in the happiest of moods at being called in on her day off, but by the end of the day she figures it was all worth it. EdxOC


You walked into central, stretching and yawning, your brain not wanting to accept the fact that the day off you had been waiting for had been rescheduled.

'This is so unfair' you thought frustrated.

"Tari" you looked up when you heard a particularly deep voice call your name.

"Roy what is wrong with you giving your own lectures?" You questioned looking up at him.

"I have other commitments" He said walking by you and messing your hair up in one of those stupid 'surrogate brotherly' ways that get on your nerves.

"Great I'm doing his work so he can go play scrabble ((lol inside joke)) with that nurse from the infirmary." You muttered walking down the hallway. As you went around a corner heading for the first debriefing station you ran into something or somebody more like it,

"Ow hey watch where your..oh hey Tari" Ed said jumping up offering you a hand. You looked up at him,

"You sure you don't want me to stay down here that way you seem taller its hard to think of short jokes from down here" You laughed taking his hand letting him help you up.

".ha" He rolled his eyes at you.

"What I tell you about rolling your eyes at me, you do it again and you gonna be missing some eyeballs" You teased him. He rolled his eyes at you again.

"Oh k that's it" You said chasing him down the hallway.

"Give it up Fullmetal you'll never outrun me" You said starting to catch up with him.

"Oh really?", he called behind him.

"Yep," You said jumping on his back when you got close enough. So now you were sitting on his back in the hallway.

"Ok you win get off me" He said squirming to get from under you.

"Maybe I don't wanna move" You said folding your arms over your chest and closing your eyes.

"Well then..I'll just get you off of me" He said rolling over causing you to roll off of him. He got up looking at you

"I gotta go but I'll see you a little but later" He said waving at you as he set off. You suddenly remember you were supposed to meet Havoc at the debriefing station and you ran the rest of the way there.

"Sorry I'm late" You panted , trying catch your breath.

"I was...distracted" You laughed a little. Havoc raised a eyebrow but didn't question you about it. He took out a cigarette like he was about to light it.

"Dude you cant smoke around me I got allergies I'll sneeze and blow you halfway cross central." You said jokingly, really you didn't like him smoking around you though. He put it back in the carton and told you what you were to brief the new recruit on.

"Ok well I'll see you later" You waved goodbye to Havoc as you set off with the new recruit in tow. As you approached the first debriefing station you began explaining about alchemy, and equivalent exchange, and human transmutation .

The recruit who's name you had found out was Toran asked seem most interested in the topic of Human Transmutation.

"So Toran I heard you turned quite a few heads with your alchemy exam" You said trying to make conversation he seemed kind of shy.

"Yeah" he said timidly.

"Well you'll be a full-fledged state Alchemist in no time" You said smiling at him. He blushed and looked down at his feet

"Thank you" He smiled,

"Umm your name's Tari right?" He asked.

"Yup" You said with a smile,

"On to the next station" You said leading the way. At the next station you just explained some things about the philosopher's stone and homunculi and the Ishabalans making sure to warn him of Scar.

As you two headed to the last station an alarm went off  
**  
" HEAD TO THE BRIEFING ROOM THIS IS NOT A DRILL. EMERGENCY. EVERYONE HEAD TO THE BRIEFING ROOM THIS IS NOT A DRILL" **

You looked up at the alarm, Toran looked at you as if to ask is he supposed to go to. You nodded your head at him and motioned for him to follow you. Once you all were in the room Roy addressed everyone on the situation at hand,

'I hope Ed's ok' You thought a slightly worried look coming across your face, Toran looked at you

"hey you ok?" he whispered. You looked at him

"Oh yeah I'm fine" You whispered back redirecting your attention on Roy.

"We found out yesterday that lab 5 was shut down but there's still being work done the culprits are homunculi and they're experiments are disturbing to say the least." Toran looked at you

"Homunculi, but those are man made people they really exist." Roy,who had probably heard him or just guessed that's what he was whispering about, looked at Toran,

"Creating life with alchemy has never been anything more than a theory and we still dont know what they are what we know is that they call themselves homunculi and they exhibit superhuman abilities we've never seen before but we will take them out! everyone be ready to mobilize in ten" as everyone filed out of the room you took Toran to Roy,

"This is our new recruit Toran this is Roy, Roy this is Toran" Roy shook his hand

"I hear you just passed your state alchemy exam, I guess you didn't expect battle on your first day but that's what happens when your unlucky enough to be assigned to me. Well here take this" Roy handed him ring with a predrawn transmutation circle on it.

"There's no time to draw transmutation circles on the battlefield" as Roy walked off he called back to him

"Be brave soldier".

~Fast forward to the ride there~

'I hate riding in these things' you thought bouncing every time the truck hit a bump on the road as soon as it stopped you practically fell out of your seat 'I HATE ARMY TRUCKS'. As everyone climbed out Roy called out to everyone

"be careful We dont know what we could meet in there" You walked with the group Toran was pressing closely to you.

"I know you probably think I'm weak dont you" he said hanging his head sadly.

"No I dont and I'd be lying if I said most of us aren't scared no one knows what we're up against in there" You said reassuring him. Everyone was going around the perimeter making sure things were clear so they could enter the building as everyone approached the doorway there was a rushing noise,

"What's that?" Toran said to you looking down the dark corridors. As soon as he said that a river of water came rushing down the hall toward the small group. You brushed your fingers across the transmutation circle tattooed on your arm and froze the water in the doorway. Toran looked at you

"What's your alchemist title?" He said following the others as they climbed over the small wall of ice.

"The frozen crystal alchemist" You said proudly.

"I can see why" he laughed. You followed behind Roy and Toran followed behind you. You could hear sounds of a struggle going on in the room coming up ahead, Roy snapped his fingers setting who or whatever that was in front of you on fire.

"Thanks a lot Colonel but I didn't ask for your help" came a familiar voice.

"Of course what was I thinking you totally had things under control" Roy said Sarcastically.

"Ed!" you said happily hugging him.

"Tari well at least one person I'm happy to see" He said smiling at you. Right then the seemingly mounds of ashes formed back into human forms Envy grinned evilly

"We don't die so easily. How many times can you kill us?" He smirked.

"That's like asking me how many times I'm willing to lick a Tootsie Pop to get to the chocolate?"((Korny joke but idc deal wit it lol)) You smirked with your hands on your hips. The homunculi lunged at all of you and the battle was on. In the middle of the battle you lost track of Toran. You were fighting Envy who was a very hard person to fight. You jumped back from him making sure to keep your fight well away from where Roy was. You held your hand in front of you Transmuting a Sword made purely from ice. You jumped at envy slashing downwards and then across catching him across his stomach. You glanced over at Ed who was fighting Wrath in that moment Envy hit you really hard slamming you against a wall. You fell to the ground unconscious. Ed kicked Wrath away from him and rushed to your side.

"Tari" He said shaking you a little. You groaned in pain a little opening your eyes looking up at him. You looked around everyone was putting up their best fight but it was a losing battle. Ed helped you up you had a bad limp. He placed your arm around his neck holding you up.

"Ed just leave me here I'll be fine." You said wincing in pain as you tried to pull away from him. "No way," he said firmly,

" I couldn't do that if I wanted to" He whispered. Right then Envy charged at you two. You transmuted a wall of ice in front of him suddenly causing Envy to stop for a second. Ed set you down carefully, standing over you protectively.

"Don't worry I got you" He said looking back at you. Toran stood behind a column shaking 'What am I going to do' He thought shaking, Roy looked at him "What are you waiting for join the battle" right then sloth grabbed Roy

"Well your supposed to be some prodigy use that Ring I gave you and show us what you've got hurry" He said struggling to get out of sloth's grip. Toran slowly raised his hand Transmutation circles began forming glowing and creepy green color. Everyone stopped and looked up,

"No Way" Roy breathed in disbelief

. " He overdid it" You looked up before Toran set them off which caused a humongous explosion of some sort.

~Afterwards~

Ed helped you make your way outside. You two were sitting on the backsteps or what was left of them. He looked at you

"Tari you know I have to go right?" He said looking down at the ground. You had known that was gonna come you just were never sure when.

"Yeah" you said quietly, you laid your head on his shoulder closing your eyes. He slid his hand into yours gently. No more words were spoken but that silence said everything. You looked up at him

"Well I guess I'll just have to give you this before you go now wont I" You said smiling.

"What" he said looking at you curiously.

"This" you smiled before pressing your lips against his gently. He smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around you. You felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread through your body and it stayed even after you two pulled away from each other. He was smiling a light blush covering his face.

"Well I'd better return you to Roy before he has a lot to say about that" Ed said gesturing towards your hurt leg. You laughed gently

"Ed you'll come back right" You asked him a little timidly.

"Of course like I said I couldn't leave you if I tried" He said hugging you tightly. Everyone was sitting around some were in worse shape then others. Most people had scars and maybe a few sprained limbs but that was about it. Ed walked up to Roy and you transferred hands leaning against Roy.

"You would be the one to get hurt the worst wouldn't you" Roy said shaking his head at you.

"Bye Ed" You smiled at him as he turned to leave with Al following him. He walked back over to you placing a quick kiss on your lips before leaving. You stood there smiling with a slight blush playing on your face.

"Hmmm I knew it wasn't going to be long" Havoc laughed from where he sat.

"And you Toran that was some amazing work back there" Roy called the recruit over to him.

"Party in the barracks?" You said looking up at Roy.

"Definitely" He said nodding his head smiling. Toran smiled at you proudly. You winked at him.

This day had been amazing. You made a new friend, and you had the guy of your dreams. 'I'm kind of glad this wasn't my day off' You thought happily.


End file.
